


Ticklish

by batmandeh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being devious, M/M, Stiles flailing and being ridiculous, Tickling, these boys are morons honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmandeh/pseuds/batmandeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to get something started and realizes Stiles is ticklish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to say this was inspired by kicking my husband in the face while he tickled me during sexy times. But I’m not going to not say it either.
> 
> I believe I earn a gold star for not screaming, "I HAVE TO FIC THIS. OMG STILES!” during sex.

"Why are you dressed?" Derek asks with a head tilt, climbing in to bed and starting to push Stiles’ plaid shirt off his shoulders. "You’re in bed.”

Stiles shoves his laptop aside and grins, “I didn’t think I needed to go full frontal to have a lazy morning watching Netf-” He cuts himself off with a giggle. There’s no other word for it really. A giggle that ends abruptly with a little breathless gasp. Derek pauses with his hands under Stiles’ t-shirt, fingertips still pressing slightly against his rib cage.

"You’re kidding me? Stiles, are you…" he skates his fingertips lightly towards Stiles’ armpits.

Stiles’ flails and snorts before making his body rigid and schooling his expression in to something serious, “No! No. I’m not ticklish.”

Derek’s only distracted by the uptick of Stiles’ heart for a moment- lie- before he notices that the previously low-key scent of Stiles’ arousal has ratcheted up significantly.

_Oh._

"Not ticklish, hm?" Derek presses, as he slides Stiles’ shirt up and off with fingers gentle enough that Stiles just knows it’s deliberate.

"Derek…" Stiles warns, even as he’s pushed down on to his back and Derek continues to undress him with light, lingering touches over his hip bone. Behind his knee. His fingernail ghosting along the arch of Stiles’ foot as he pulls off his jeans.

Stiles, for his part, tries to be still as possible for someone whose entire presence is built upon flailing limbs. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s biting down so hard on his bottom lip that it’s turning swollen and red.

Derek wants to kiss him.

"If you’re not ticklish…" he says blandly instead. "Then, this shouldn’t bother you at all…” Fingertips drag along Stiles’ hip bone, sliding lightly across his abs, which clench from the effort of trying not to laugh out loud.

"Derek, oh my God…" Stiles gasps out. Reaching out to grab Derek’s arms and push him off.

"Uh uh," Derek smirks, taking his wrists in one hand and pinning them back down while he resumes tickling Stiles’ torso with the other. "Be still…"

Stiles’ entire body is flushed red, and he’s not even trying to ignore the effect the tickling is having by now. He’s thrashing back and forth under Derek’s touches, wheezing between loud bursts of laughter. His eyes are squeezed shut, lashes wet with tears. Derek wonders briefly if he should stop, but realizes that Stiles is arching into the touch more so than pulling away now. Fully hard in his boxer briefs. The smell of his arousal still hangs heavily in the air.

Derek leans back a bit, tickling Stiles’ side as Stiles’ flails violently and squeals.

_And kicks him square in the jaw._

They both freeze completely, Stiles’ foot still connected with Derek’s jaw. Stiles opens and closes his mouth silently a few times, reminding Derek a bit of a fish out of water.

Then Stiles seems to snap out of it, sliding his foot down Derek’s body and sitting up abruptly. He grabs Derek’s face in both of his hands, turning him left and right before kissing him on the side of his face.

"Dude, are you okay? Not that I feel bad. I didn’t mean to kick you, but you still totally deserved that…" he manages, clearly trying not to laugh. "I am not responsible for what happens when you tickle me.”

"Noted," Derek huffs out with a small smile, rubbing his jaw.

Stiles barks out a laugh. Doesn’t even try to hide it.

"Holy shit, man! I just kicked you in the face during sexy times. I mean, that was totally sexy times. Things were about to get sexy. And I kicked you. In the face.”

Derek shakes his head, “I’m questioning why I’m into you…”

"In the face…" Stiles repeats, choking down laughter. "Oh god, this is a story that has to be told. Can I tell Scott? I feel like I have to tell Scott…"

Derek knocks Stiles back on to the mattress easily, pinning him at his shoulders. “Mention Scott’s name one more time, and I’ll tickle you again…”

Stiles grins, “In the sexy way?”

"I really don’t know why I put up with you…"

“ _Scott._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> http://batmandeh.tumblr.com
> 
> Let's be friends, k?


End file.
